onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Allard Liao
Allard Liao is a fan-made character for the series one piece. He is used in a Gaia online RP known as The legend of One Piece. He also has a brother, Gossimer Liao. There are actually two versions of this character, the other is used in a fanfic that involves several of the minor characters that appear throughout One Piece. Apearence Liao is small, as in, only a few feet tall, two or possibly three. He wears a long purple jacket that he has torn off in order to fit him and a lucky hat that he recieved from his father. Other than this, he is dressed in a plain manner. Later in the story, he wears a mask over his mouth to avoid poisening people he is talking to. He often slouches (much to his captain's dismay) and walks by dragging his feet. He often is seen inside of a box or barrel. Personality Liao is known for being a quiet and inward-thinking person, usually not talking to anyone about what he is doing, why he is doing it, or anything else. The only person he really consults with is his captain, and even he does not always fully understand Liao. He often shys away from people as a whole and has several times been in serious danger because he refuses to go into any sort of crowd. Powers Liao mistakenly ate the Doku Doku fruit, turning him into a poisen-man. This causes yet another blow to Liao's self-esteem due to the fruit making him smell terrible and able to render others unconscious with his poisonous breath. After this point, Liao speaks even less and wears a mask to prevent what little he says from harming those around him. However, upon removing his mask, he can become dangerous to himself and others around him. Crew Initially, Allard is part of no crew, and even is presented as being homeless and possibly starving. This is changed in both versions of his character when he is taken into the crew of Tyr Thorson through a means of abduction. He is the medical officer on the crew as well as the defacto first mate, since he was the first member of the crew. At one point in the story, Liao and a few of his friends form a somewhat smaller- and less effective- crew, with him as captain. As soon as Tyr discovers this, he immediately ends their game, however the group comes in handy later during battles. The other Liao The 'other Liao,' while staying fairly true to the character, is considerably more believable than the 'RP' version. For the most part, he is the same, however in this version he lacks Devil Fruit powers and is not a pirate. In this version, Liao also seems more sociable, even becoming the leader of a small 'gang' of pirates in which he is captain. These pirates consist of himself, Chopper, Mrs. Goldenweek, and Carue. These characters seem to take an immediate liking of Liao, however that could be because he is about their same age. At one point in the story, Liao is hit by an attack that makes one age exponentially. When he is hit, however, something goes wrong and he only ages a few years (believed to be something between 10-20 years) and is considerably more powerful. In this form, while he has obviously matured, he has actually changed very little. The most notable difference is that he has a scar like his brother's as well as his brother's hat, both of which he has no explanaition for. Category:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates